The Colors of Life: White
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Tenth and last in my "Colors of Life" series. Emily and Aaron get married. Must I say more? I genuinely hope you love it! Dedicated in memory of JWynn.


Author's Note: Forget about "Red"; "White" is hands down the _best _story I have ever written! ...And the longest, too...it was 35 pages long, while all my others are usually around 8! So, yeah, I got really carried away, but I'm super happy with where it ended up. Basically, "White" goes over the basic wedding and wedding planning activities; writing invitations, dress shopping, bachelor/bachelorette parties...but I won't spoil anything else. (: I mean, I can't believe it; it took me FOREVER, but the series is over! But really, I hope you love the story; I know I did. (: Thanks, readers; you're the best and I love you all so very, very much!

Disclaimer: "_O Romeo_, _Romeo_! _Wherefore art thou Romeo_?" Yeah, no. I own Criminal Minds just as much as I own William Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet." In other words, I really, _really_ want to own it, but I don't. (Wow. Was that long or what?)

* * *

Emily was sitting cross-legged on the bed, furiously jotting down a list of names.

"Alright, who else do we invite?" she asked her fiancé. "I've already gotten our parents, immediate family, the members of the team, _their_ immediate family…"

"Do we have to invite Dave?" Hotch asked teasingly.

She laughed. "Of course. You and I both know that he's going to be our best man, hands down."

He grinned. "Yeah, yeah, I know.'

She gasped. "I know who I forgot!" She added four names to the list.

"Who?" Taking the list out of her hands, he scanned it. "You're inviting Strauss?" he asked incredulously.

Rolling her eyes, she answered, "Only because she keeps bringing it up. She's practically forcing me to." He snorted. "But that's not who I was talking about. Read the names at the very end."

He glanced at the bottom. Sam Cooper, Jonathan Simms, Gina LaSalle, and…

"You're inviting Mick Rawson?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Still jealous?"

"What do you think?" he asked rhetorically.

"I think…" she began, moving to where he was lying and straddling his waist, "that you are being completely irrational."

He pulled her down for a mind-blowing kiss. "Completely?"

"Oh, yes."

Whispering against her lips, he murmured, "I think the invitations can wait, can't they?"

She arched towards his touch, his hands pulling off her shirt. "Definitely," she said, biting back a moan.

And that was that.

~.~.~

Aaron looked across the table and his eyes landed on Emily, staring at her hand. He followed her gaze and smiled when he realized that she was looking at her engagement ring. It had a silver band, and was decorated with yellow diamonds and sapphires on either side of a one carat white diamond in the middle.

"It's not going to disappear if you look away, you know."

She looked up. "I know. I was just remembering the day that you proposed."

His smile grew wider, and they were both transported back to the beautifully magical moment.

~ TWO MONTHS EARLIER ~

Hotch entered his girlfriend's apartment and looked around. Where was she?"

"Em?" he called out tentatively.

"Just a second," she replied from the bedroom.

Glancing down at the velvet roses in his hands, he could feel the weight of the small box sitting in his pocket. He swallowed nervously and was about to turn around when he heard the sound of high heels against wood, but her voice stopped him.

"Don't look yet," she said softly. She approached him slowly, coming to stand in front of him. He could hear a smile in her voice when she said, "Open your eyes."

He obeyed and felt his heart stop at the sight of Emily standing before him. She looked…breathtaking. Her hair was down and curling slightly. She was wearing a deep red dress that had straps which fell off her shoulders, and that hugged her attractive curves, coming to rest just above her knees. Her matching open-toed heels made her long legs look miles longer, and Hotch was having difficulty keeping his eyes off of her.

He hadn't said a word.

"Um…you said to wear something really nice. Did I overdress? Should I go change?" she asked self-consciously.

"No! No, no, no, Emily. You look amazing. In fact, amazing doesn't even begin to cover it."

She blushed. "Thank you." Looking at his crisp black and white suit, she added. "And I'll admit, you look really handsome, too."

Smiling at her compliment and handing her the rose bouquet, he asked, "You ready to go?"

"Yes."

After placing the flowers in a vase, they drove to the restaurant and began their dinner. Halfway through the date, Hotch cleared his throat. "Emily…I have something to say."

She gave him a small, sweet smile. "What is it?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose in concentration. "You've always been there for me. After Foyet's attack, after Haley's death, whenever Jack needed a babysitter…or when I just needed somebody to talk to. I really appreciate it, Em. And…being with you for close to a year has really changed me. I feel like I've known you forever, and hopefully we can keep this relationship going for the rest of our lives. You mean everything to me. You're beautiful, smart, funny…and I really hope that I can add once more title to that list." Emily gasped in realization as he took out the small, velvet ring box from his pocket and got down on one knee. "Emily Prentiss, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Overwhelmed with love for the man in front of her, she nodded, her voice not working. Tears came to her eyes and one hand came up to cover her mouth in surprise, but he could see that she was smiling.

He took her right hand in his and placed the perfect diamond ring on her long, slender finger. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed it gently before standing and capturing her lips with his. Throughout the restaurant, bystanders began to applaud for the newly engaged couple. Pulling apart, Aaron and Emily looked into each other's eyes and said the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"I love you."

~.~.~

Hotch had called for a team meeting. Once everyone had settles around the round table in the conference room, he cleared his throat.

"As you all know, Emily and I are getting married this September. We were talking about it last night, and there's still the matter of the bridesmaids and groomsmen."

Emily smiled. "Since you five are our closest friends, we were hoping that you all would be able to fill in those spots."

JJ answered first. "We would love to!" There were collective nods among the rest, and Dave added happily, "Of course we will!"

Emily spoke again. "We also had to choose the best man and maid of honor…"

Hotch turned to his old friend. "Dave, would you be my best man?" he asked, smiling.

"It would be a pleasure," Dave answered, nodding and returning the smile.

Then it was Emily's turn. "As for the maid of honor…" She grinned at the blonde agent sitting next to her. "Jayje? Would you?"

JJ gasped, beaming. "Really?"

Emily laughed. "Really."

JJ reached over and gave her a hug. "Definitely."

Garcia was smiling widely. "Who will the other bridesmaids and groomsmen be?"

"My brother, for one," Hotch answered.

"And to even it out, it will be Jordan and…" she looked at Aaron, "Um…Jessica."

"Jessica?"

"Yeah."

Hotch smiled, knowing that the two had become good friends. "Sounds good to me."

"Jordan? As in, Jordan Todd?" Morgan asked, and no one missed the interest in his voice.

"The one and only," Emily answered.

"What about little Jack?" Garcia interjected.

"He's our ring-bearer," Emily said, grinning at the thought of the little boy in a suit. Just like his daddy.

"Have you set an exact date yet?" Reid asked.

Hotch nodded. "Wednesday, September 22nd."

Emily took his hand and interlaced their fingers. "I can't wait."

They both smiled.

~.~.~

"Ivory or white?" JJ asked the bride-to-be.

Emily scanned all the dresses. "White?"

JJ nodded. "Good choice. And you wanted it to be strapless, right?"

"Yeah."

"What are you going to wear in your hair? Like, a headband, tiara, veil…nothing?" Jordan asked, fingering the thin lace of the veil she was holding.

"Definitely not a tiara," Emily answered, smirking. The others laughed. "Probably a veil," she added after giving it some thought.

"Besides, some headbands come with veils," Garcia pointed out.

"So, in other words, both a headband and a veil," Emily clarified with a smile. Jordan chuckled.

"How are you going to fix your hair, Emily?" Jessica asked curiously.

"You better wear it down, Em," JJ said threateningly.

Emily laughed. "I will. And Jessica, I was thinking of curling it. Like your hair."

"But longer," she said, smiling.

That caused her to laugh again. "_Way_ longer." She looked over at Garcia, who was waving a pair of long, sating gloves.

"Are you planning on wearing gloves?" the technical analyst asked.

Emily looked at the pair that her friend was holding. They _were_ beautiful… "I honestly don't know. Should I?"

Jordan shrugged. "It depends on your dress."

"Which we should probably start looking for," JJ added.

"Right," Emily agreed.

And so the search began.

As the five of them looked through the endless selection of dresses, Jordan tried to make conversation.

"I still can't believe that you and Hotch are getting married!" the counter-terrorism agent exclaimed.

Emily couldn't help it; she broke into a wide smile. "You should have been there when we broke the news to the team."

Jessica laughed. "Were their expressions that hilarious?"

Emily nodded. "Let's just say that JJ notices every single detail of everything." JJ laughed at the memory. Emily continued. "Everyone knew that Aaron and I had been dating for a while, but no one expected that we were engaged. We told each other that we weren't going to announce it to the others; we would just let them find out. So, during a case briefing, I was talking -"

JJ interrupted. "And when you talk, you use your hands too." Emily nodded. "So, I was looking at her, and something caught my eye. When she stopped waving her hands around like a crazy woman, I looked, and what do you know? She was wearing an engagement ring!"

"I do _not _wave my hands around like a crazy woman," Emily said defensively, causing everyone to laugh. She smiled. "Anyway, JJ goes, 'I really like your ring, Emily,' and she had this knowing look in her eye. Of course, after her comment, everyone looked at my hand. Then, out of no where, Garcia gasps theatrically and says…"

"He went to Jared!" Penelope exclaimed. All five of them broke into fits of laughter.

"Wow…I am sorry I missed that!" Jordan said, trying to catch her breath.

"Same here!" Jessica agreed.

"Oh, yeah…it was fun," Emily said.

Hours later, Emily gasped, pulling a dress off the rack.

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"It's perfect," she answered, as the other three circled around to see the gown. It was a gorgeous A-line with a flattering ruched, fitted bodice covered in an elegant floral lace, a sweetheart neckline, and a corset back. The crushed crepe pick-up skirt extended into an elegant train and gave the gown a wonderful texture and depth, and there were barely visible, pale pink crystal and sequin accents from the bust to waist.

"It's beautiful…" Jessica mused.

"You are going to look so gorgeous, Emily!" Jordan said.

Emily smiled at the compliment. "Thank you."

"Em, when Hotch sees you in this dress…he just might have a heart attack," JJ pointed out.

"I don't doubt that," Garcia agreed.

Emily chuckled. "For his sake, let's hope not. Now, I'm going to ask for my size, then we can look for your dresses." The others smiled in anticipation.

"And your shoes," Garcia reminded. Emily nodded.

"This is going to be one beautiful wedding," JJ said, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Emily smiled softly and said wistfully, "I sure hope so."

~.~.~

"Okay, so I already sent the invitations. Jack is over at Jessica's for the weekend, so I called my mom and your parents, and we're having lunch with them tomorrow. Also, Sean wants to meet you before the wedding, so we could all have dinner that same day," Aaron reported from the other side of the locked bedroom door.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much. You are a lifesaver. And tomorrow sounds great. I can't wait to meet your brother," she said.

There was an odd rustling sound, and Aaron's curiosity increased. "Em, what are you doing in there?"

"Having sex with my boyfriend. Now leave us alone," she answered sarcastically.

He laughed loudly. "I'm hurt. Looks like we'll have to call off the wedding now."

Emily laughed along. "Looks like it."

"How could you do this to me?" he teased. There was more rustling. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Trying on the wedding dress," she said.

He smiled. "Can I see?"

"Absolutely not!" she answered quickly. "I know it's just superstition that it's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding, but it's also tradition, and it's one that I kind of want to follow," she explained. "Sorry."

"It's fine, I understand," he said. "I'm just not going to tell you where we're going for our honeymoon," he added teasingly.

"I already know where we're going," she answered, looking at her reflection in the floor-length mirror. The dress fit perfectly.

"Oh, really? Then where?"

"Italy," she answered, changing out of the beautiful white gown.

Hotch was shocked. "What? How could you possibly know that?"

"Well, the 'How to Learn Italian' book on the night stand sure isn't mine. And if you really wanted to learn, you could have just asked me. Unless you didn't want me to know that you were trying to learn it," she pointed out smartly.

He shook his head. "Sometimes I wish that you weren't so amazing at profiling."

She put away the dress and walked out of the bedroom. "Oh, come on. You know you love me," she said, winking.

He grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. "That I so, sweetheart. That I do."

~.~.~

"Aaron."

Hotch looked up at the sound of his name being called. He stood up immediately as he realized who it was.

"Mom!" He reached over and gave her a hug, smiling as she kissed his cheeks. "How have you been?"

"I've been wonderful, thank you. How about you?" she responded, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she smiled.

"I've been great. Better that great, really," he said. "Come on, have a seat."

She obliged. "Of course you've been great. You're getting married!" She placed a hand on her son's cheek. "Speaking of which, where is your fiancée?"

"Oh, Emily just went to the restroom." He looked up and saw her walking towards them. "Actually, she's right here." The two of them stood as Emily approached the large table.

Emily smiled widely. "Hi, you must be Mrs. Hotchner! I'm Emily," she introduced.

The two women hugged. "Please. In a matter of weeks, you're going to be my daughter-in-law. By all means, call me Andrea."

"Thank you. My parents should be here soon…" She took a seat by Aaron, across from Andrea.

"That's alright. So, Emily, tell me a little about yourself," Andrea began.

Aaron chuckled. "In other words, let's play Twenty Questions."

The ladies laughed. "Well…I work at the FBI, I've lived all over the world and as a result, I can speak _way_ too many languages, I like to cook, and…I'm in love with your son," Emily answered brightly.

Andrea smiled. "Good enough for me."

Emily glanced at the door to the café just in time to see her parents walk in. "Here we go…" she said under her breath, standing to greet and introduce her parents.

"Hi mom, dad." They embraced briefly.

"Hello, Emily," her mom responded warmly.

"Hi, Darling," her dad said.

Emily flashed him a smile. "I'd like you to meet my fiance, Aaron Hotchner, and his mother, Andrea. Andrea, Aaron, these are my parents, Elizabeth and Richard Prentiss."

Several handshakes were exchanged. Aaron spoke first. "Mr. and Mrs. Prentiss, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here, son," Richard Prentiss replied. "And please, call us Richard and Elizabeth." Aaron nodded politely.

Elizabeth smiled. "I think we've met before…"

Aaron smiled back. "I used to work security clearances for you at the Ambassador's office…twenty, twenty five years ago."

"That's right!" Turning to her daughter, Elizabeth asked, "So, when is the wedding? September…"

"September 22nd. Aaron and I just thought that it would be a good idea for you all to meet each other ahead of time," she answered.

"And it is a good idea," Andrea agreed.

"Emily's meeting Sean later on tonight," Aaron said to his mother. At Elizabeth and Richard's blank looks, he added, "My brother."

Richard nodded. "That's good. After all, we're going to be one family soon, so why not?"

Emily beamed. "I couldn't have said it better myself, Dad."

~.~.~

Emily looked around appraisingly. "So, _this_ is your brother's restaurant."

Aaron nodded. "It's nice, isn't it?"

She smiled. "Very."

He cleared his throat. "So…I was thinking…after the honeymoon, maybe we could buy a house."

Emily was momentarily stunned. "Really?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be good for us. And Jack, too," he added.

"You're right about that, of course." She gave it some thought. "It might take a while to pack everything and sell the condo…but I'm sure it would work out."

Now it was his turn to smile. "So, you like the idea?"

"Definitely."

He leaned in to kiss her. She was about to respond in kind when a voice behind them leered teasingly, "I'm sorry, but this restaurant doesn't condone public displays of affection."

Aaron broke the kiss but didn't pull away. "Sean…"

"Yes, big brother?"

Both Emily and Aaron turned to look at the chef. Standing, Aaron gave him a quick hug, patting him on the back. "It's good to see you."

Sean chuckled. "It's good to see you, too." He motioned to Emily. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Sean, this is my Emily. Emily, this is my ever so annoying brother, Sean."

Emily laughed, giving her future brother-in-law a hug. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said kindly.

"The pleasure is all mine," he responded, giving her a smile with dimples that looked exactly like Aaron's.

"Now I see the resemblance," Emily commented, looking between the two brothers.

"Really? Most people say that we look nothing alike," Aaron said.

"Well, I'm not most people," she said, winking. "You two have the same smile," she pointed out.

Sean nodded. Cocking his head towards Emily, he said to his brother, "She's just like you. She notices the most minute details."

"That might have to do with the fact that she's a profiler. Just like me," Aaron answered.

"Nice."

"You have a really lovely restaurant," Emily complimented, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you. Aaron, you never told me that she was this beautiful," Sean said.

"Tone down the seduction, Sean," Aaron chastised jokingly. The younger brother raised his hands in defense.

Emily laughed at their altercation. "Thank you, Sean."

"No problem. But just in case, I don't think I should talk to you anymore. Don't want my brother to become jealous, now do we?" Sean teased.

"You really like pushing my buttons, don't you?" Aaron asked.

"It's quite fun."

"Emily? Some back up, please?"

"Sorry. There's nothing I can do. Although, I will say that watching you two is like watching a couple of kindergarteners," Emily said, grinning.

"But we're cute kindergarteners, right?" Aaron asked, smirking lightly.

"The cutest," she assured, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Eww! Girls have cooties!" Sean whined in a perfect imitation of a five year old's voice.

The three of them burst out laughing.

~.~.~

Emily moaned as Aaron's lips hunted across her naked body.

"Aaron…you _do _know that I have to be able to walk today, right?" she managed to say, her breath coming out in short pants.

He chuckled. "I know…" But he didn't stop.

"In other words, I'm not up for round three," she said.

He groaned. "Why not?" he asked, his voice almost coming out in a whine.

She ignored him, which was proving to be a hard task, seeing as he was nibbling persistently on her soft, porcelain skin. "What time is it? And please stop with the love bites. I have to wear a strapless dress tomorrow, and I don't want to have to wear too much makeup."

He smirked at her comment, but obeyed. "It's a quarter after eleven. Why?"

She sat up. "The others are coming over at noon. How did we sleep in so late?"

"Well, we were pretty busy last night…"

She chuckled. "True. But now, we have to go get ready." She was about to slide off the bed, but Aaron's arms circled her bare waist, holding her back.

"Call them and say that we're busy. It's the last day before our wedding, Em," he said, trying to convince her.

"Exactly. Today's your bachelor party…my bachelorette party. After they pick us up, we can't see each other until tomorrow."

"I hate wedding traditions," Aaron said, but neverthelesfs, he got out of bed.

"I know, I know."

~.~.~

The doorbell rang for the second time.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Emily shouted as she quickly pulled on her boots and hobbled over to the door, pulling it open. Standing in the doorway were eight anxious people.

Aaron came up behind her. "fWell, you all sure are punctual." Emily snorted.

"We wanted to make sure that neither of you would back out," Dave said. "You ready?" he asked Hotch, who nodded.

Aaron turned to look at Emily. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Emily smiled. "Of course."

He kissed her lightly, ignoring the others. "Have fun shopping," he joked.

She chuckled. "Thanks. Have fun at…" She stopped. "I don't know where you're going." She glanced at Dave, who was choking back a laugh. "David Rossi, I swear, if you take him to a strip club…"

Everyone else laughed loudly, and Dave answered, "I won't, I won't. Trust me."

Morgan groaned. "Aww, man! Seriously?"

JJ rolled her eyes and Emily scoffed. "Men."

~.~.~

The boys were at Dave's house, each nursing a beer and watching a soccer game. It was at halftime when Aaron zoned out.

"So, Mr. Best Man," Sean addressed Dave, "Are you finished writing your speech for tomorrow?"

"Just about," he answered. "I've known Emily for three to four years, and Aaron for way longer than that, so I should be able to write something decent." He chuckled, thinking back. "How long have I known you?" he asked the groom-to-be. "Aaron? _Aaron_?"

Hotch snapped back into reality. "What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about some things…"

"Like what?" Reid asked, turning his attention to his boss.

"Tomorrow, mostly," Aaron answered.

"Think of it this way," Dave said. "At around this time tomorrow, you're going to be married to the woman of your dreams. How does that sound?"

Aaron couldn't suppress his smile. "It sounds pretty damn great."

"Are you nervous?" Morgan asked.

Aaron shook his head. "Not at all. I know a lot of men probably would be, but I'm not. When I'm with Emily…" He paused. "You guys probably wouldn't understand."

"Then explain," Sean said.

Looking at the others, Aaron said, "When I'm with Emily, it's like nothing and no one else matters to me. She always makes me smile, no matter what she says or does.

Dave spoke up. "She _has_ changed you for the better. We've all seen that." The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I mean…when we're together, I feel…complete," Hotch said silently.

Reid smiled. "That's the best definition of true love that you'll ever hear."

~.~.~

"So, first we're going shopping, then we're going to your house, watching a movie, eating some of your amazing cooking, gossiping, and leaving you to yourself to get some good night's sleep for your big day tomorrow," JJ rambled. She shot Emily a smile. "Sound good?"

"You bet."

"Great."

"Hey, where's Aaron staying tonight?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Sean's place," Emily answered, smirking.

Garcia chuckled. "That's not going to go very well…But anyway, we definitely need to get you some clothes for your honeymoon," she said, grinning. "You _are_ going swimming, right?"

"Probably…" Emily narrowed her eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"You need a new bikini," Jordan said bluntly, holding up a blood red swimsuit.

Emily cocked an eyebrow. JJ sighed in exasperation. "Em, you're going on your honeymoon. Two whole weeks to be alone, in Italy, with your husband…go figure."

"Jayje, I'm not going to buy a bikini to seduce Aaron. We _are_ going sightseeing…it's not like we're going to stay in the hotel room for fourteen straight days," Emily pointed out.

JJ snorted. "Yeah, right. Now look me in the eyes and say that again," she said sarcastically.

All the others laughed. A slow, sly grin stretched across Emily's face. "I never said that I wasn't going to seduce him. All I said was that I don't need a bikini to do so," she said, winking.

An hour later and they had already been to several stores. So far, Emily had bought a pair of sandals, two sundresses, and…a bikini. She hadn't been paying attention to where they were headed, but as they neared yet another store, Emily stopped. "Why are we at Victoria's Secret?"

Jessica laughed. "I don't think JJ is ever going to give up."

"No matter what you say, I am still pushing my seduction theory," JJ said confidently.

Emily rolled her eyes. "How is it possible that you are able to de-romanticize almost anything?" she asked her blonde haired friend.

"You'll thank me later."

"I could just rescind your status as maid of honor," Emily said threateningly.

She gasped. "You wouldn't! I already wrote my speech and everything!"

Garcia laughed. "Honey bunches, I think our beloved bride-to-be was just teasing you."

Emily smiled. "I was."

Jordan spoke up. "So, how does it feel? Knowing that in less than twenty-four hours, you're going to be a married woman?"

She looked at Jessica, who smiled. "It feels amazing."

JJ smiled softly. "You're not nervous?"

"No," Emily answered. "Just very, _very_ excited."

~.~.~

All the woman were crowded in the large dressing room, helping Emily apply the finishing touches to her outfit. JJ twirled around in her dark red bridesmaid dress. "Red, pale yellow, white, and gold was a really good color combination, Em," she said."I agree," Garcia said, carefully arranging the bouquet.

Jessica was daintily placing the veil on the bride's head when there was a knock on the door. Jordan opened it, and Elizabeth Prentiss walked in, wearing a tasteful pale blue dress.

"Mom," Emily said, surprised.

"Emily…you look beautiful," her mother said softly.

Emily smiled. "Thank you." She eyed her mom's outfit. "So do you."

Elizabeth smiled. "I…I wanted to see you before the actual ceremony started. I wanted to give you this," she said, handing her daughter a small box. "I know that Andrea let you borrow her earrings, and I figured that your dress could count as your something new, so…that will cover the old and blue."

Emily opened it gingerly, gasping quietly when she saw the diamond and sapphire necklace. "Mom…"

"I know you used to like it when you were younger. Your father gave it to me the day of our wedding, so I figured that you should have it," she said quietly.

"It's beautiful," Emily said, placing it on her slender neck. It went perfectly with her dress. She turned to thank her mom, but stopped when she saw that she was crying. "Oh, mom…don't cry. Please."

"I know. It's just, you're my only child, and I never got to spend a lot of quality time with you. But look at you now! You're going to be a married woman soon…but to me, you'll always be the little girl who your father and I were reluctant to leave at school on her first day. Congratulations, darling."

Emily felt tears coming to her own eyes, and she pulled Elizabeth into a long hug. "Thank you," she choked out. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too."

~.~.~

"Stay still!" Sean yelled at his brother. "I'm trying to straighten your tie, but you're making it worse!"

"Sorry, sorry! I just really want to see Emily," Aaron said.

"In less than thirty minutes, you will," Morgan said reassuringly as Dave pinned the pale yellow lily onto the groom's suit jacket.

Making sure everyone had their handkerchiefs -dark red with faint gold inlay, of course-, Sean stepped back. "There. We're done," he declared.

Reid chuckled. "It took us thirty minutes, but it's probably taking Emily hours to prepare."

Aaron smiled. "So true…"

Dave glanced at the clock. "We need to go. The ceremony starts in a few minutes, and everyone needs to be out before Emily." He looked at his friend. "Are you ready, Aaron?"

He nodded. "I've been waiting for this moment for years. Yes, I'm ready."

~.~.~

Emily stood outside the chapel doors, her dad's hand on the small of her back. He smiled at her. "You grew up too fast, Emmy," he said, using her old nickname.

She smiled back. "Mom said the same thing. But it's been thirty-five years."

"Some time in the future, when you have your own children, you'll know exactly what we meant," Richard Prentiss said wisely.

"I know." She drew a shaky breath.

"Nervous?"

"Anxious." She grinned. "I have butterflies in my stomach."

He chuckled. "I felt exactly like that forty years ago. I can guarantee you that Aaron is feeling the same way."

All of a sudden, the soothing sound of a piano, harp, cello, and two violins playing "Pachelbel's Canon" wandered past the doors.

Emily closed her eyes in anticipation. Clutching the bouquet of yellow and red roses, and white lilies, she nodded to her father, signaling that he could open the doors.

She was ready.

Slowly, almost regally, she walked towards the altar, the train of her dress trailing elegantly behind. She scanned the crowd. Familiar and unfamiliar faces peered back at her, all wearing small smiles. She heard a very quiet sniffle next to her; her dad was crying. She squeezed his hand for support, and smiled softly.

Then her gaze landed on Aaron, and she felt as if her heart stopped. How was it possible that he looked _so_ handsome?

Aaron caught Emily's eyes and gave her a sweet smile. "Hey," he mouthed, taking in her beauty. A thin, thin veil covered her face, and her hair flowed down, each little strand intricately curled, small lilies woven into a braid. Her dress was absolutely _perfect_, and her smile…

The minister interrupted his thoughts.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today in the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy Matrimony, and to celebrate the joyous union of Emily and Aaron in marriage," he began. Neither of them were paying attention to him, however. The bride and groom were busy focusing on each other, their eyes speaking volumes, and Emily barely heard her father say that he was giving her away.

Then it was time for their vows. Aaron went first. "Emily, ever since the day you walked into my office and said that you weren't leaving without a job, I knew that there was something I liked about you. That something was your personality. The way you could brighten up my day with just one smile, or the way that you could understand me even when no words were spoken between us. My feelings eventually changed into love, and I soon wished that you could be with me every single second of every single day. Little did I know, you felt the same way." He smiled, pausing slightly. "When I'm around you, I feel complete," he said, repeating what he had told the men earlier. "I love you, Emily. You mean _so_ much to me; you are my world. And I really hope that my wish comes true. There's only one person that I want to spend the rest of my life with." Looking into her eyes, he said sincerely, "That person is you."

For the hundredth time that day, Emily felt as if she was going to cry. "Aaron…I think you've said it all." They both chuckled. "There really are no words to describe how I feel about you. Anything other than irrevocable love would simply fall short. I knew from the day that I met you, that you were…different. You were quiet, reserved. But then we started talking, and I realized that we had _so _much in common. I began to miss you when we were apart, and like you said, there was nothing I wanted more than to be able to spend each day with you. I fell for you. Hard. And, unlike so many others, you were there to catch me. That's what made you different. I love you so much, Aaron. More than practically anything or anyone else. I can't promise you perfection, or that we won't have our ups and downs, but hey, what relationship is a bed of roses these days? The one thing I can promise you is that I will love you…and Jack…unconditionally from now on, because I know for a fact that I love you both, and wouldn't be able to live with out either of you. And…" Her voice cracked. "You make me happy. You make me feel worthy of love and affection. It really means a lot. So, thank you. I really hope that we can spend the rest of our lives together."

"Forever," they said in unison.

The minister smiled at the two, before taking the wedding rings from Jack and handing them to each other.

As Emily placed the gold band on Aaron's finger, the minister said, "Let this ring represent your eternal and timeless love for each other."

Aaron went next, placing the ring on his bride's slender finger. They were both hit with the sense of déjà vu, and they smiled when Aaron brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Let this ring represent the beautiful unison of you both in holy matrimony," the minister announced. Turning to Emily, he asked the final question. "Emily, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

Looking at Aaron, she gave him a heart-stopping smile. She nodded. "I do," she said, tears making her voice thick.

The minister spoke again. "Aaron, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

Overwhelmed with emotion, he answered, "I do."

The minister smiled happily. "Then congratulations. By the power vested in me by the state of Virginia and the District of Columbia, and before these witnesses, it gives me great honor and pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. May God bless this union. Mr. Hotchner. you may kiss the bride."

Aaron and Emily looked at each other. Aaron gently pushed aside his wife's veil and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. Their hands came together, holding on to each other like a lifeline. Pulling apart slowly, they rested their foreheads against one another, and Aaron felt his heart flutter when Emily gave him a mind-blowing smile. It took all of his restraint not to pull her close and kiss her again.

Then cheers erupted in the large chapel as the minister exclaimed, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to present to you for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner!", and the newlywed couple ran down the narrow walkway. At the very end, by the door, Aaron scooped Emily into his arms, laughing at her unexpected squeal, and kissed her soundly, smiling against her lips as she eagerly deepened the kiss.

He carried her out of the chapel, and only one thought was running through their minds.

They were finally married.

~.~.~

Clinking his glass of champagne, Dave stood and announced, "I would like to propose a toast." He paused, looking over at Emily sitting on Aaron's lap. "And my friend JJ and I would like to make a speech."

Emily winced and Aaron said, "Oh, joy…" The others laughed at their reactions.

Dave smirked. "No worries, you two; I won't say anything _too_embarrassing." Clearing his throat, he began. "I've known Aaron for around ten years. In all that time, I've never seen him as happy as he is now. There's no denying that the reason he has changed is Emily. I've been good friends with Emily for four years, and I have to say, I always expected that they had feelings for each other. The subtle glances and small smiles that they thought no one noticed…it just proved my point. Then, of course, there was that one day that I walked in on them kissing in Aaron's office…" Everyone laughed as a blush rose on both Emily and Aaron's cheeks. Dave chuckled. "But I guess my point is that I've never met two people better suited for each other." He turned to JJ and smiled. "Your turn."

JJ grinned. "It's true. It's pretty much a match made in heaven. They think the same, act the same, and they balance each other out." She smiled at the couple. "Emily is one of my closest friends, and I know for a fact that she's been in love with Aaron for a long time. Anyone can see that they make each other happy, and to steal Aaron's words from earlier, they complete each other. What more can you ask for?" Glancing at Dave, they both picked up their champagne glasses and said in unison, "To Emily and Aaron."

"May their love last forever and always," JJ added.

Everyone clinked their glasses together, and Sean announced, "Alright! It's time to cut the cake!"

~.~.~

Aaron's large hand covered Emily's small one, which held the knife. Together, they cut two small pieces out of the elegant, white, four tiered cake. Each holding a slice, they held it out for the other to eat.

But Aaron had other plans.

Right as he assured his wife that he wouldn't do any funny business, he shoved the entire piece forward, smearing icing all over her face.

Emily gasped and immediately did the same, laughing as icing got in his hair and he groaned. "I knew I shouldn't trust you with cake," she said, loud enough for others to hear.

Aaron chuckled. "I think we should get cleaned up now…before people take _too_ many pictures," he advised, glaring at Sean as he pulled out his camera and laughed.

She smiled, licking the cake off her lips. "Alright." Turning to Dave, she said, "We'll be right back."

Dave smirked. "Don't take _too_ long…" he said pointedly.

Emily rolled her eyes. "One more sexual reference and it's going to be _you_ cleaning cake off your face."

He laughed. "Got it."

Aaron took Emily's hand and they walked towards the restroom. Right as they exited the ballroom where the reception party was, Aaron pulled Emily into a fierce kiss, his lips eventually finding the soft skin of her cheeks and licking all the cake off.

She laughed huskily. "You just don't get enough, do you?"

"You're just _so_ sweet…" he moaned.

Pulling away, she gave him a saucy smile. "Later tonight, we can have some fun. But now, we should clean up. There are people waiting for us, remember?"

He sighed. "Fine."

After thoroughly getting rid of any traces of icing, the married couple re-entered the ballroom.

"I wonder who will catch my bouquet…" Emily mused.

"Depends on who you throw it at," Aaron retorted.

She snorted. "Smart ass. I'm not going to be able to see who I throw it out." She watched as all the single women who attended gathered behind her.

"Give it your best shot!" she heard Garcia yell from amid the crowd.

Emily smiled. "Oh, I will," she said, her voice barely heard above the song, "Girls Just Want To Have Fun," by Cyndi Lauper. Without another word, she threw the rose and lily bouquet backwards and turned around just in time to see it land in JJ's unexpecting hands. Emily glanced at Will, who was smiling widely. Catching his eyes, Emily winked, causing the Louisianan agent to laugh quietly.

Aaron came up behind her. "How did I know you would give it to JJ?" he teased.

Emily said nothing, just wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

He grinned. "Guess what part is next?"

She chuckled. "Your favorite?"

"No. My favorite part was marrying you, Mrs. Hotchner." He kissed her lightly. "But pulling off the garter would be my second favorite."

"Aaron, if you pull any wicked tricks, believe me, I will give you hell tonight," she said threateningly.

"And if that's what I want?" he countered, smirking.

She rolled her expressive brown eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

He led her to a chair in the middle of the room, where everyone could see. Aaron got down on his knees in front of her, and several people laughed as the "Pink Panther" theme song began to play in the background.

Aaron shook his head. "My brother is having _way_ too much fun with this…" he said, causing Emily to laugh. Slowly, her husband's hands snaked up her legs, bunching the material of the dress higher and higher.

Someone let out a wolf whistle.

"Derek…" she warned. Everyone laughed at her assumption because she was right; it _had_ been the dark-skinned agent. She was about to say something else, but stopped as she felt Aaron's teeth grazing her thigh. Dave, Derek, and several of her other friends roared in laughter as she blushed profusely.

"Oh, go ahead," she murmured sarcastically, so low that only Aaron could hear. "Take your time."

He chuckled against her soft skin. "I will," he answered. But he didn't; his teeth quickly pulled off the filmy garter, and with a wink and a conspirational glance, he flung it straight into Mick Rawson's face.

Standing, Emily bit back a smile. "You sly, sly man…"

"Tell me something I don't know," he answered, sliding his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss into her dark hair.

~.~.~

After an amazing dinner of garden salad with lemon basil dressing, herby chicken with sautéed potatoes, beef steak in mushroom sauce, and much, much more, things had settled down slightly, and people began to approach Aaron and Emily, offering their congratulations and best wishes.

First, of course, came the team. JJ and Penelope rushed forward and embraced Emily, squealing and rambling and enthusiastically asking all sorts of questions. Right after them came Jordan and Jessica, then all the men. Reid enveloped her in a hug, giving her a boyish smile. "Congratulations, Em. I'm happy for you…we're _all_ happy for you."

She smiled. "Thank you, Spencer."

He smiled back at her use of his first name, then turned to Aaron and shook his hand. "You two definitely deserved this, Hotch."

Aaron patted him on the back. "Everyone deserves this," he agreed." He smiled at the young profiler. "And it's Aaron. Not Hotch."

Dave chuckled. "Right. Things are going to be different at the office from now on."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked curiously.

"You can't call him Hotch anymore," Emily explained, laughing. "Not now that we're married and have the same last name."

"Which also means that we can't call you Prentiss anymore either," Reid pointed out.

"Exactly," Aaron said, pulling Emily into his arms. "You're all mine now," he whispered in her ear.

She grinned. "You always were the possessive type…"

He chuckled, and she could feel it rumble through his chest.

Next cam the parents, Andrea, Elizabeth, and Richard, bringing with them a very welcome visitor.

"Emmy!" Jack exclaimed, launching himself into Emily's open arms.

She ruffled his golden brown hair. "Hey, Super Jack! What's up?"

"Nothing really. You look really pretty," the four year old said shyly.

"Aww, that's so sweet. But let me tell you a secret." She lowered her voice dramatically, although everyone around them could still hear. "I think you look really handsome. Even more so than your dad."

The little boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the compliment. "Really?"

"Hey!" Aaron objected teasingly. Emily winked and blew him a kiss, causing the others to laugh at their playful exchange.

Gradually, others came forward.

Emily turned around as she felt someone's hand come to rest on her bare shoulder. A shocked expression briefly crossed her face, but was immediately replaced by a surprised smile. "John."

He gave her a small hug. "Emily."

"You came!" she exclaimed.

He smiled. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." He paused, before saying somewhat awkwardly, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Johnny. I'm glad you were able to make it…" She spotted Aaron walking towards them. "John, this is my husband, Aaron Hotchner. Aaron, this is my friend, John Cooley."

Aaron smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you."

John nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Aaron said. He looked around and saw four people making their way over. "Hey, look, it's Cooper and his team," he said almost bitterly.

"I'll talk to you later?" Emily asked her old friend.

"Sure."

"Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss. Who would have ever guessed?" Sam Cooper asked, grinning at his two friends.

"Surprisingly, a lot of people," Aaron answered, chuckling.

Cooper looked at Emily, then back at Aaron. "Your wife looks lovely," he said.

"Thank you," both Aaron and Emily said in unison.

Emily turned to Gina, and Aaron turned to "the Prophet", each making small talk with the other. After several minutes, Cooper drew Aaron away, saying that he, Simms, and Gina knew someone that he should meet.

That left Emily with a certain British agent, who decided that it was time to announce his presence.

"Well, well, well. Emily Hotchner," he said, his English marred by a slight accent.

"Mick Rawson," she said, arching a perfect eyebrow and giving him a slow, seductive smile that had the power to make breathing of any man difficult. "Oh, this is going to be fun," Emily thought. "I might as well make him as jealous as he made Aaron…"

Kissing her on the cheek, he said, "God, you look beautiful. Of course, I'll bet I'm not the first person to tell you that."

She laughed quietly. "You're not."

"Why am I not surprised?" Grinning, he extended his hand. "I believe this is yours," he said, handing her the garter.

Chuckling, she took it from his hand and said, "Why, yes, I believe it is."

He cleared his throat. "So…Aaron Hotchner, huh?" he asked, attempting innocence and nonchalance. Emily could tell, however, that he was remembering a little…incident…between the three of them around a year ago.

"Yes," she smirked. "Why? Jealous?"

"If I am?" he retorted.

She shook her head at his arrogance. "Sorry. There's nothing that I can do about it. I love him like crazy."

He nodded. "I know." He gave her a genuine smile. "Congratulations, Emily. Aaron's a very lucky man; I hope he knows that."

"I do," Aaron said, coming up behind him. He extended a hand to shake. "Mick. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"I could say the same," the Brit answered politely.

Aaron turned to Emily. "Come on, sweetheart, it's time for our first dance."

~.~.~

Positioning his hands on her waist, Aaron said, "I'm just warning you, I'm not the best dancer in the world…"

Emily smiled. "I'm not that great, either, so don't worry." She paused. "Although, my mom _did_ enroll me in a ballroom dancing course when I was younger…"

Aaron laughed. "Wow."

Her grin grew wider. "I know, right?"

"Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers wafted through the ballroom's speakers, and the husband and wife began to sway back and forth to the soothing rhythm. Emily rested her headn on his shoulder as he hugged her closer.

He pressed a chaste kiss to her neck. "My God…" he whispered. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

She blushed slightly. "Look who's talking."

He smiled. "Emily Hotchner…my blushing bride," he murmured.

A slow, sweet smile crept across her face as well. "I love the sound of that," she admitted quietly.

"So do I." He dipped her as the song came to a climax. "Well! Looks like you were lying; you _can_ dance!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Only because I've been taking secret dancing classes for more than two months," he said.

She shook her head. "You are amazing, Aaron."

"I know."

She laughed at his remark. Noticing that he became quiet for a second, she asked curiously, "What are you thinking?"

"How much I can't wait to get you out of this dress," he answered nonchalantly, fisting the satin and lace material.

"Someone sure is looking forward to the honeymoon," she teased.

"Come on. Two weeks, alone with you…what's not to like?" he said smartly, causing her to chuckle. Aaron looked up and saw Richard at the corner of the dancefloor, waiting to dance with his daughter.

"It looks like our time is up," Emily commented, noticing Andrea as well.

"Emily, look at me." She pulled back and their eyes met. "I know that I've said this too many times to count, but…I really love you. More than anything."

She forced back her tears. "I really love you, too," she managed, giving him a somewhat watery smile.

He smiled back, and gently placed a hand on the side of her face and on her upper back. Before their song could end, they both leaned forward and locked their lips together in a kiss that conveyed all their emotions and feelings for each other.

They vaguely heard Dave say, "Let's give Emily and Aaron a round of applause, everyone," before the ballroom was flooded with loud cheers. Pulling apart reluctantly, they looked around at all the people. Andrea, Richard, Elizabeth, Dave, JJ, Sean, Penelope, Derek, Reid, Jessica, Jack…the list of family and friends went on and on.

Entwining their hands together, Aaron and Emily realized just how lucky they were to be surrounded by the ones they love.

And as the cheers continued and they looked back at each other, Aaron and Emily realized just how lucky they were to be together, and have each other, bound by everlasting love.

~.~.~

Emily held on to her dad as they danced to "What A Wonderful World", by Louis Armstrong, which just happened to be her favorite childhood song. She could remember sitting on her father's lap and listening to him sing, laughing when he sang off-key. Oh, the memories…

"Emmy," he began, his voice thick. "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you," he said. "I…I know I wasn't around as much as I would have liked. Neither was your mother. And that's my greatest regret."

"Dad…" she said, trying to stop his needless apology.

"No, Emily, just hear me out. I wish we could have spent more time together. And now…you're a grown woman." He smiled weakly as he admitted, "I almost didn't want to give you away today. At the altar," he clarified. "I hated the fact that one time we see each other, after all these years, is when I say good-bye. That thought kind of tore at my insides."

"Daddy, please. You didn't say good-bye. No matter who I marry, I still am and always will be yours," she assured.

"I know, baby. That's why I pushed back my reluctance and gave Aaron my blessing. Because…I know how happy he makes you. And when you're happy, I'm happy."

She leaned against his sturdy chest. "Thank you," she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head. "Anything for you, Emmy."

She felt warm tears fall against her hair. "Oh…Dad…" She kissed his cheek lightly. "Please don't cry. I already saw Mom cry, and if you do the same, I won't be able to hold my tears back," she confessed. Soon after, a tear escaped, proving her point, and she hugged her father tighter, burying her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said, apologizing for everything.

"Don't be. I love you so much, and I know you feel the same way. That's more than I could ever ask for." She wiped her eyes quickly, laughing slightly as more tears fell. "Thank God for waterproof makeup, right?"

He laughed along, not wanting to let go of his daughter, although the song had just ended. "Thank God."

~.~.~

"Look at you," Andrea said lovingly. "You're absolutely beaming, Aaron."

Aaron looked down at his mother and smiled. "I know. I guess it's not only the bride who glows at the wedding, is it?" he teased.

She laughed. "Of course not." She brought her hand up and touched his cheek. "Glowing is what happens when you really love someone." She motioned towards Emily. "She's wonderful, Aaron. And you two are _so_ much alike."

He smiled even wider. Glancing at Emily, he saw her swaying back and forth with Jack perched high on her shoulders, giggling loudly. "How can I not love her, Mom?" he asked. "I mean, look at her. Jack adores her."

Andrea followed his gaze. "And she adores him," she added. "I know it's probably to early to say, but if you two ever have children, I can tell that she's going to be an amazing mother."

Aaron thought it over. "Yeah. Yeah, she will be." He heard his mom quietly humming along to "At Last." "Don't you love this song?"

She smiled. "Oh, yes. Etta James was one of my favorite singers when I was your age, and she still is." Noticing that her son was once again glancing discreetly at his wife, she smiled softly. "I couldn't think of a better match for you, Aaron," she said sincerely, as Jack slid off of Emily's shoulders and into her waiting arms.

"Yeah," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his mother's pale cheek as the song ended. "She's absolutely perfect."

~.~.~

After playing several more songs - "Imagine", "Hey, Jude", "YMCA", "Macarena", "Fall For You", "I'm Yours", "DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love", "You Make Me Wanna Shout", "Cha Cha Slide", "Sunshine On My Shoulders", "Just Dance", and "Don't Stop Believin'", to be exact -, all the champagne and food was finished, the sun was setting, all the guests had gotten their "party favors", and every one was standing outside of the building in two rows on either side of the door, waiting for the bride and groom to exit.

"There they are!" someone exclaimed, and everyone cheered as Aaron and Emily emerged through the country club's doors. The newlywed couple was all smiles as the walked down the narrow path between their friends and family.

"Alright, you two, go on. Get lost," Dave teased. "Have fun on your honeymoon."

"We will," Aaron answered, as Emily said, "Well, there's just one last thing to do before we leave." Aaron looked at her in confusion as she looked pointedly at Will.

Will cleared his throat and put his hand on JJ's arm. "Jen, you have Emily to thank for this, because it was her who was able to convince me to push away my shyness and nerves, and it was her who provided me the perfect time and place to do this." He sank down on one knee and pulled out a simple, diamond ring. "Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?"

Emily grinned widely as JJ's jaw dropped open. "I…I…of course," she managed, and Will pulled her into his arms for a long hug.

Aaron smiled. "Exactly how long have you been planning this?"

She laughed quietly, a mischievous twinkle in her shining eyes. "Oh, I've been planning this for a _long _time." She was interrupted by a tight hug from JJ and a kiss on her cheek from Will.

"Thank you so much, Emily," the blonde said, tears visible in her faded blue eyes.

Emily smiled sweetly. "You are so welcome, Jayje. Aaron said it himself; everyone deserves this."

Aaron nodded in agreement, shaking Will's hand firmly and saying goodbye to everyone. As the sleek, black limousine pulled up in front of the building, several people yelled at Aaron, saying, "Kiss her!" over and over again.

Pulling open the limo door and settling into the spacious car with the love of his life, he did just that. Capturing her lips with his in a kiss that contained such passion and fervor, he sealed their futures together.

For forever and always.

* * *

Author's Note: I feel it only makes sense that the most beautiful story I have ever written be dedicated in memory of Julia, our beloved JWynn. She will always remain in our minds, hearts, and prayers, and the legacy she left behind through her amazing stories will live on forever.


End file.
